


Surprise

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How fucking shady was all of that?"</p><p>Geoff grumbled, the other three nodding in agreement.</p><p>"I bet he was texting Michael, I can't even remember the last time Michael went out with Lindsay on their own, usually it's all the lads with her. He looked nervous when I'd asked him, too."</p><p>"Do you think whatever they're planning is happening today?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Something was going on. Gavin eyed Michael suspiciously, the two seated on one end of the couch in their home, Geoff and Jack sitting nearby in their own armchairs. Michael had been acting strange for about a week now, and recently so was Jack. The two were constantly on their phones, texting secretly and speaking to each other in hushed voices when they thought no one was paying attention. Something was happening, and Gavin was getting worried.

Michael denied it when he brought it up a couple days in, laughing it off and telling Gavin he was being paranoid. Still he acted strangely, worrying Gavin for days. Ryan and Ray joined them all in the living room, taking up the rest of the space on the couch and settling in, the group deciding to watch a movie. Around an hour in Michael got up, groaning a bit and stretching.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna head to bed early."

He went around and gave them all a quick kiss goodnight before wandering off to the bedroom. Gavin was immediately suspicious, typically Michael fell asleep last out of all of them, it was rare he got tired first. His suspicion only grew further when Jack got up a little while later, citing the same reason as Michael had, that he'd gotten tired and headed off to bed. The moment he was gone, Gavin decided to speak up.

"Do you guys think Michael and Jack are acting weird?"

The other three men looked away from the movie, eyeing Gavin curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Geoff asked, his look more concern over curiosity.

"Well, Michael and Jack are on their phones like constantly lately, and I keep seeing them talking to each other all quiet-like..."

The other men took a moment to think, trying to recall if Michael and Jack had indeed been acting strangely. Ryan 'hmm'ed in interest, memories coming to mind.

"I do remember thinking it was odd Jack was using his phone so much recently. Didn't really notice anything odd between them, weren't they always rather close?"

"Really?"

Ray joined in, surprised to hear that.

"Ryan's right, they've been close since Michael first joined, really. I remember when Michael first came to visit he stayed with Jack, and when he first moved here he stayed with him too."

Gavin wasn't comforted by the new knowledge Geoff gave them, even more sure that something bad was happening.

"You don't... you don't think they're planning something bad, do you?"

Geoff sputtered out a laugh, eyeing Gavin up with an incredulous look.

"Jack? Plan something bad? I mean if it was Michael and Ryan, then we'd have something to worry about."

"I'd resent that statement if it wasn't incredibly true."

Ryan grinned a bit, but Gavin was still unhappy with their responses.

"Guys! I'm serious. I don't mean they're planning something mean or whatever but... What if they aren't happy anymore?"

The smiles turned somber at Gavin's comment, everyone taking his worries more seriously now.

"Why would you say that, Vav?"

Ray asked quietly, hands clasped tightly together in his lap as worries that hadn't been plaguing him moments ago now ran rampant in his head, as well as everyone else's. Gavin shrugged, staring down at his lap, having trouble getting out the thoughts that had been messing with him for days now.

"I just... they seem happier texting and talking to each other than they have any of us lately. They keep sneaking off to be with each other. The other day when you were all out and I'd just gotten back from the meeting with Burnie I saw their shoes at the door so I knew they were home. And I went to the bedroom and the bloody door was closed! We never close the door! I knocked and Michael yelled out 'one sec' and I could hear him and Jack whispering and then they came out like nothing was wrong."

"...Well, that does sound pretty suspicious but we can't just accuse them of anything like this. Maybe they just wanted some alone time, they don't often get much."

"They could just say that, then! How many times have you and I gone out for an alone date Geoff, but we don't hide it."

"He's right, they shouldn't feel the need to hide spending time together unless they had some ulterior motive."

Ryan agreed with Gavin now, and with how it was going soon Ray and Geoff would too. No matter how it happened, they had to get to the bottom of this, they couldn't give up the two without a fight.

\--

When Michael suddenly got sick one day, caring for him was the last thing on most of the crew's mind. Particularly because it had happened halfway through the day, and Jack seemed adamant that they all go to the store and get him some comfort foods and some medicine.

"Jack, shouldn't one of us stay with him just to keep an eye on him?"

"No no, when I looked in he'd fallen asleep. I'm worried that if any of us stay we might end up checking on him too much and waking him up, I know how we all are when one of us is sick. We should take this time to do the food shopping and get him something to help him feel better."

Geoff eyed Jack up, clearly something was up but he just couldn't bring himself to confront the other man. With a reluctant sigh, Geoff grabbed his keys.

"Alright, come on guys, let's get it done so we can get back to Michael soon."

The group, minus Michael, clambered into Geoff's car and headed out, Jack pulling out his phone and sending a text before shoving it back in. Ryan noticed the movement, looking as innocent as he could as he leaned forward towards Jack in the front.

"Who you texting there, Jack?"

The bearded man jumped a bit in surprise, smiling back at Ryan when he realized it was him asking.

"Oh just Lindsay. I told her Michael was sick, pretty sure they had plans for tomorrow."

"Ah."

The trio in the back shared looks, none of them believing it for a second.

\--

Never before had their shopping gone so smoothly. Four of them, minus Jack, were working together like a well-oiled machine, each taking part of the list to take care of themselves. Jack wandered off his own way towards the medicine section, and when he was out of sight, the four regathered to talk.

"How fucking shady was all of that?"

Geoff grumbled, the other three nodding in agreement.

"I bet he was texting Michael, I can't even remember the last time Michael went out with Lindsay on their own, usually it's all the lads with her. He looked nervous when I'd asked him, too."

"Do you think whatever they're planning is happening today?"

"What if Michael's packing up their stuff and that's why Jack wanted us out of the house?!"

"We gotta get back and talk to them both before they leave for good!"

The four were all in panic mode, three hurrying to the checkout while Ryan rushed off to find Jack. He found the man still by the medicine, comparing a couple boxes of stomach pills.

"Jack, we're checking out. If you have anything you want us to get, we gotta go now."

"Jeez what's the rush, Ryan? I'm not done so you guys just need to settle down. Michael won't wake up that quickly, I'm sure."

"I didn't mean it as an option, Jack. We're leaving now, you can join us or walk back, Geoff is adamant that we get home to Michael immediately."

The younger of the two huffed a bit, setting down the boxes and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, alright."

Ryan and Jack walked back to the checkout, Jack hastily sending out another text before joining the others in bagging. The group finished checking out and headed to the car, Jack trying to slow them down as much as possible until Geoff practically shoved him into the car so they could go. Geoff's driving was less than safe, rushing the entire way before pulling into the driveway, the four scrambling out of the car with Jack lagging behind, rolling his eyes at the other men's antics.

Geoff pushed the front door open, stopping in place at the sight in front of him, the other men freezing behind him. Michael was standing at the doorway, dolled up in his only suit with the purple accents, looking adorable and freshfaced. A glance at the dining room on the right revealed the table set for six, no food on it yet, a small present set at five of the spots.

"Surprise?"

Michael said with an embarrassed smile, cheeks a little pink. The men stumbled in a bit, staring at Michael confused. Jack brought up the rear, drudging in handfuls of bags and pushing past Geoff. He gave Michael a gentle kiss, smiling lovingly at him.

"You look great, Michael. Happy anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

The four behind them echoed, Jack rolling his eyes again as he headed into the kitchen with the bags. Michael laughed a little in embarrassment, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"So um, I guess none of you guys would really remember, but today is the one year anniversary of me joining this whole crazy thing. It sucks that I joined last so I never really got to celebrate with you guys for something like this before. So I wanted to do something special, but I'm kinda shit at that sort of stuff, so I asked Jack for help so I could surprise you guys. Is this weird? You guys haven't said shit yet so..."

It was like an entire ocean of relief washed over the four men as they realized just how ridiculous their thoughts had been. Ray and Gavin immediately clung to Michael, giving him deep kisses of apology and mumbling quiet thank yous before rushing off to the kitchen to help Jack unload the bags.

"This is very thoughtful, Michael. Thank you for thinking of us."

Ryan gave him a gentle kiss and a tight hug before heading into the kitchen too. Geoff still looked rather flabbergasted, staring at Michael like he could hardly believe what he was looking at. Michael smiled shyly, having no clue just what the men had been thinking of him only a little while ago.

"Sorry but dinner's not gonna be ready for a while. Of course the one time you guys are super quick shopping is the time I need you to be slow."

Geoff still stood there for a moment, before finally moving and pulling Michael in, hugging him as tight as he could.

"God, buddy, I love you."

 


End file.
